


Meliorem: Camera Flash

by DionisPens



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionisPens/pseuds/DionisPens
Summary: In the world of Meliorem, where ambition can birth opportunity, where hopes and dreams birth a true chance for success, where the power of what you can be inspires what you are: one man with such power as well as a dream to achieve an unforgettable legacy must grapple with the fact that not all in his world is as it seems, that with drive and ambition comes the need to prove your worth.





	Meliorem: Camera Flash

"So tell me... when you start a good night's sleep: do you ever wish for things to be different? For a chance to change your outlook? Or rather... yourself? Subconsciously or not, just knowing what you want is the first step to achieving your hopes and dreams, even if you're on your own the rest of the way."

Subir would monologue calmly as he set the table with a quaint tea set, letting the camera watch in awe at his hospitality, leaving him to smirk as he sat back down in his soft couch with a cup in hand:

"That my dear is what an autem is, what I am. The dreams of a hopeful individual taking their first steps to manifest, and as you can tell just by looking at me, I've pursued such dreams and made them into my strength. That's why I became a model, and why I'm the man I am today."

The reporters sitting across from him took the teacups he set up for them, somehow just holding them in their hands without even taking a sip, one of the reporters eventually formulated a response to Subir as he sipped his tea

"Interesting... well in that case, can you please tell us why you have the form you do now?"

Subir looked on at the reporter and her intrusive microphone as though it were some of last years fashion trends, after putting down his teacup he began to swallow his hot delight continue this back and forth:

"As a child back in New Jersey, I always adored deer, I would see them in my yard all the time and wish that I could see them up close. Their jumping prowess, their adorable faces, their harmless demeanors, I always wanted to get to know more about them. Then one day I woke up and I looked like this, my fur may be white and quite thin but you can tell just by looking at me that this Autem form came from my desires as a child: though I'll admit I didn't have BEING a deer as my end goal."

The reporter looked on in like Subir was crazy as she listened to his story, although his deer-like form certainly proved he wasn't lying. But she was so surprised, she handed the mic to her male co-worker, allowing him to keep the questions coming:

"Well I hear the amount of magic users who are also Autems is quite high, so did you ever train to use magic then? If so what ability did you make? "

Subir shook his head disapprovingly at the reporter as he heard him ramble on about magic, however he didn't want to disrespect the man's beliefs so he kept that to himself:

"I have in fact trained to use powers, I gained them during my teen years. As for what they are..."

Subir suddenly seemed to mold and stretch like shadows moving without light, once he returned however: the one who sat in his place wasn't a deer like entity but rather the visage of a slender, quite feminine looking hyena, one who still had Subir's deep voice:

"I can shapeshift into any form I can make: I have a database full of forms I can change into, either ones I've made or ones I just so happen to copy from someone else, impressive isn't it?"

The reporter looked on in horror, yet he couldn't help but nod in amazement:

"Yeah... that's not the kind of power just anyone can make, you must have put a lot of thought into that!"

Subir nodded with a self assured grin:

"It was certainly something I had to think about for quite a few years: I didn't get this power until I was around 17, and even then my form database took quite a while to create, but as you can see the results are something I'm quite proud of."

The reporter smiled like he just saw a surprise birthday party as he heard Subir speak, now only having one question left for the shapeshifter:

"So... Mr. Subir, what do you plan to do-"

Suddenly a buzzer went off, leading to the reporters being shooed off by a long haired haired person with a rather thick albeit monotone Scottish accent:

"Ok ok, time to go. We don't have all time in the world ya know-"

Suddenly the person was interrupted by the reporter catching a business card, one with what seemed to be Subir's phone number written on the back:

"You're quite fascinating, let's talk again sometime, ok?"

The reporter nodded ecstatically, holding the card close to his chest as he practically skipped out of the building, leaving Subir to speak to his friend as he got up and returned to his preferred white deer form, stretching his now much bulkier body like he just finished a good workout:

"Thank you for the assistance, Kris, you've gotten quite efficient lately: really keeping the annoyances brief."

Kris smiled warmly as they adjusted their jacket:

"All in a day's work."


End file.
